doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Doll Eye
Doll Eye is a psychological horror RPG videogame focusing on Sleepykinq's Original Characters. Currently, it is still being developed and is said to come out this year. Doll Eye also has an official website: http://doll-eye.webcomic.ws/comics/first/ Recently Sleepykinq has been teasing with images with has letters blacked out. It seems to be from some sort of newspaper, quoting some sort of issue. Plot Doll Eye's 'prologue' centers around a child named Victor Burns, who is the son of Lilly and Stranger Burns. Both of his parents work at a clothing company called the "Burns Fashion Company". His father wished for the company to continue its growth in the future, so he was extremely strict towards Victor and isolated him from the outside world for his own safety. Lilly, Victor's mother, did not exactly approve of her husband's actions towards her son, but she followed his footsteps since she didn't want to say she disagreed with him. Victor favored Lilly more compared to Stranger, presumably because she was more compassionate, unlike his father. Later on, people tried to convince Victor to start smiling more because he was mostly seen with a blank face. His parents greatly cared about their family's image, and since Victor was with his doll most of the time, seeing it smiling, he started to do the same. Victor then started to smile majority of the time, even if he didn't have a proper reason to. Later on, Stranger started to become overwhelmed with stress because of business. He got angered much easier and usually yelled at Victor and Lilly. Sometimes, Stranger even turned to slight physical abuse when it came to Lilly and locked Victor in his room for prolonged times when he did things he did not approve of. Lilly started to starve herself because of her husband's insults, the expectations of the fashion industry towards women, and her son's issues. Lilly eventually died for unknown reasons. Lilly's death heavily impacted Stranger and Victor, causing his mental state to get even worse. He became even more overprotective over Victor and him locking him up in his room became more and more frequent. This continued until Victor eventually grew claustrophobic. During their 20s, they took a different approach to life. They identified as non-binary and used they/them, and she/her pronouns. They wanted to become a magician and Mago was their inspiration. They also hid their real name (Victor) under an unknown alias, Pastery is their unofficial name. They had several hopes and dreams, however, their environments didn't make it easy for them. Additionally, they lived with their father at this time, who did nothing but shame them for not being the son he envisioned them to be. Something really bad then happened, leaving them with a life-changing trauma. The main plot of Doll Eye takes place in an abandoned hospital that Mystery and Mago live in. The hospital is claimed to be owned by Mystery, while the walls are vandalized and the hospital equipment has gone missing. Alfred and Kao eventually find themselves in the hospital, where they have to deal with Mystery. Alfred absolutely despises him, while Kao thinks otherwise and tries to socialize with him. Because of Alfred's disliking towards Mystery, he gets abused more compared to Kao. Claustrophobia Project For Claustrophobia information, see Claustrophobia. MY GAME/MY ART For MY GAME/MY ART information, see My Game. Trivia * There were originally teaser images on Doll Eye's official website. However, they have now been removed by Sleepykinq. Category:Content